Sweets Without Dinner
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Roxas x Leon Squall's place he has a lot of orphans that he and Tifa are taking care of Sadly, Roxas is an ass He purposely goes against them Tonight he and Leon are the last ones up Roxas is refusing to eat his dinner and just wants desert... what kind?


**Kind of short but I don't like this couple and I felt a little weird writing this on Christmas. **

"I want it right now." Roxas growled sitting at the table looking down at all the food he was supposed to eat before he could get his desert. Leon was used to the blond's childish behavior and he dealt with it just like he dealt with Sora's idiocy. There's only so much after all… soon the kid will have to go to bed anyway.

"Sorry kid, but you have to eat your dinner first." Leon informed him with a light smirk on his face knowing just how much the boy will hate it but have to deal with this all the same. The orphanage can't afford to give special treatment after all. Roxas looked at the man as though thinking 'If I only had a gun…' but Leon was too busy cleaning up the bar to care. Everyone else ate and went to bed, including Tifa and now it's just the two of them.

"I hate you." Roxas pouted and crossed his arms causing the young man to smirk and shake his head. With so many kids he's obviously heard that line several times and its unlikely that it'd hurt at this point. The blond seemed to realize this because then he did something different. Walking forward Roxas grabbed Leon's collar and glared at him darkly. "I want the cake now." He hissed but Leon was unflinching and didn't care about the kid's antics.

"Sorry but that won't work on me." He informed the child and patted the kid's head before turning around and continuing his work. He's almost done and after that he'll be sending the kid off to bed, with no hopes of desert until the next night. Roxas seemed to realize this too because then he did something very… strange. He stood on top of the counter then knelt down and kissed Leon on the lips.

It was soft at first, just a light brush between the two, and then Roxas quickly added his tongue. Leon was stunned but welcomed the touch, loving the way the boy felt as he pressed against him. Kissing back the two of them made out for a long time before pulling away. "Why would you go off and do a thing like that?" Leon asked him lightly making Roxas stare at him and pretend to think for a moment.

"Well you are pretty hot for an orphan director guy. Plus, I think you've been eying me for a while now. I don't know… it may just have to do with my teenager hormones." The kid informed his 'parent' with a shrug making Leon place the kid in his chair and shake his head slowly with a light smirk on his face.

"You are too cute… I almost want to make you mine." Leon informed the child, wondering what Roxas was playing at. He knew it was all just a tease that he's going to play along with until he figures out what the hell is going on. Instantly Roxas stood up once more and walked over to him, placing a hand under Leon's shirt, tracing his fingers along the older man's muscles.

"Can I have my desert now?" Roxas asked lightly as he shoved his 'parent' to the ground, pulling off the man's shirt. Leon looked at him in shock then began to laugh. It started out as a light chuckle then soon went into full out laughter. It was loud and would probably wake everyone… plus it made Roxas pout and look embarrassed and pissed.

"Sorry kid but no." Leon smirked and pulled the kid off of him, he was lighter than he expected for being able to top him so well. The blond just looked up at him with his big blue eyes and cute little pout once more. Before it didn't work but for some reason the little kid was making his 'parent' get into an interesting mood. One that involved some things that orphanages shouldn't have done within their houses with their kids. Putting the kid beside him the blond looked over him in curiosity, seeing that Leon was thinking deeply about something. At the moment, common sense was being drowned by lust while Roxas's mind was full of sweets and everything yummy.

"You are so mean! I would do _anything_ for desert just like you would do _anything_ for the kids here." Roxas informed him as though trying to appeal to Leon's sense… only problem is that the man's restraint and sense of dignity had fallen apart as soon as the word anything was uttered.

"Alright but there's something you have to do first." Leon whispered lightly and pulled Roxas on top of him. The blond looked at the older man in confusion but soon felt exactly what he was supposed to do since he was sitting on Leon's lap.

Maybe he can get something sweet tonight.


End file.
